Undercover
by AmyVS7
Summary: When Alesha is persuaded to go undercover, the eventual repercussions of the suspect's reputation puts not only herself, but another colleague, in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Law & Order: UK fic:**

**Pairing** – Mattesha

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything

**Summary** – When Alesha is persuaded to go undercover, the eventual repercussions of the suspect's reputation puts not only herself, but another colleague, in danger.

_I wrote this ages ago but forgot to upload it until now, so here it is. Enjoy! :D_

**Undercover**

"Ronnie, can I have a word please?" Natalie asked, as she walked into the central area of the police station with a serious look on her face.

"Uh oh, what have you done?" Matt questioned, trying not to laugh as his partner got out of his chair.

"I have no idea" Ronnie shrugged, bewildered as to why it was only him being called in and not Matt too, before heading into Natalie's office.

A few minutes later, Alesha appeared in the room, she spotted Matt working at his desk and headed over. Matt turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder, a smile instantly illuminating his face as he saw who it was.

"Alesha! What do I owe the pleasure?"

Alesha smiled "Natalie phoned, said she wanted to discuss something with me."

"Well she's giving Ronnie a rocketing for something at the moment."

"Why's that?" Alesha frowned.

"God knows" Matt moved some papers from his desk onto Ronnie's "But she didn't sound too happy."

"Aw poor Ronnie" Alesha said, coming to sit on the corner of Matt's desk after hanging up her coat. Matt eyed Alesha's attire, she was wearing a low cut white blouse, a tight fitting black skirt, opaque black tights and leather boots.

"I must say, you look great today" Matt complimented her.

Alesha blushed "You think so?"

Matt winked at her as he said flirtatiously "Very sexy."

"Matt!" Alesha giggled in much surprise, glancing around her to see if people were staring at them. Luckily no one seemed the slightest bit bothered.

Matt persisted with his flirting "That's just too easy" he began tickling her. Alesha putting up a good fight as she tried to tickle him back. Now not caring what others around them might be thinking.

..

Elsewhere in Natalie's office...

"No, Gov, you can't do this. Matt won't have it!"

Natalie sighed "I know, but what other choice have we got? She's the type of woman Henderson goes for, this is our one and only chance of getting him if we go undercover."

"I don't know about this" Ronnie was looking worried, scratching the back of his head as he thought "What if she doesn't agree?"

"Then we are back to square one, but I'm really hoping she will. I called her fifteen minutes ago so she should be here any minute."

Ronnie sat up in his chair "Gov, even if we get Alesha to agree, Matt will put up one hell of a fight. He won't want to risk Alesha doing this, especially with what happened last time she went undercover."

"Providing Alesha consents to going undercover, we will go ahead with the plan. However much Matt argues. And anyway, this undercover will be more controlled and monitored, we will be nearby in case anything goes wrong."

"Well you'd better tell him what's happening, he will be even angrier if he was kept in the dark about all this" Ronnie continued, but Natalie was thinking the same thing.

The two of them left the office and went back into the large room, to see Alesha sitting on Matt's lap, both of them tickling eachother, flirting to their hearts content.

"Well, well, what do my eyes see before me?" Ronnie called loudly, attracting the attention of Matt and Alesha, both of them blushed as they saw Ronnie and Natalie approaching them. Alesha quickly realised she was still sitting on Matt's lap and got up, Matt standing up too.

"Sorry" Alesha turned even redder, making sure her clothes were straightened and looking presentable. "You wanted to see me Natalie?"

"Yes, actually Matt I need you there too, if you'd both like to come into the office."

Matt and Alesha glanced at eachother worriedly, before heading into Natalie's office.

...

"No! No!" Matt raised his voice as he got up from his chair "There is no way! No!"

"Matt" Natalie tried to reason with him.

"No, I don't care. Anyone else but Alesha!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alesha looked up at Matt, as she was still sitting in her chair. She turned to Natalie "There's no one else who can do this?"

Natalie shook her head "Unfortunately, no. But if you're not comfortable with this Alesha, then please say, it's fine honestly."

Matt piped up "I'm not comfortable with this!" but Ronnie looked at him in a 'don't start' kind of way, and Matt fell silent, sitting sulkily back in his seat.

"But I wouldn't be alone would I? I mean if something went wrong?"

"No, we'll give you an earpiece and things so we can talk to you, or you to us, and we can hear everything that's going on. Aswell as that, we'll have police on standby very nearby, and Ronnie and Matt will be nearby too."

Alesha nodded; confident she understood what she had to do for the team. "Okay, then I'll do it."

Natalie and Ronnie grinned.

"Thank-you Alesha" Natalie said gratefully.

Matt didn't look at all happy, but conceded that it had to be done.

Alesha finished talking to Natalie a while later, whilst the boys got back to their work. Alesha came back into the room, putting on her coat and bag as Matt came over to her.

"You sure about this, Alesha?" Matt asked, worriedly "I don't want you getting hurt."

Alesha gave him an affectionate smile as she touched his arm "I'll be fine, Matt. There's no need to worry."

Matt gave her a reassuring smile "Well I'll be there tomorrow evening, and if you need to talk to someone about anything, then you know where I am, or just give me a ring."

"I know, and thank-you" she kissed his cheek, much to the young detective's delight "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned briefly to Ronnie "Bye Ronnie."

"See ya Alesha" he replied back as Alesha headed back to the CPS.

Ronnie was looking at Matt who had watched Alesha go with a concerned look. "She'll be fine, son, you don't need to worry."

Matt turned back to Ronnie, as he went back to his desk "You'd better be right."

...

The following night, Ronnie and Matt were sat in the front seats of the blacked out car, at the very far end of the street, where the suspect's bar was situated; on a busy London street on a rather chilly Friday night. Alesha was sat in the back of the undercover car, dressed in black high heels, a black halter neck dress that was skimpily low cut at the front, low enough to show off some of her lacy red bra she was wearing. The length of the dress was far too short for Alesha's normal attire, and was definitely something out of her comfort zone. She had her black hair slightly curled, with large silver hooped earrings on and her face was caked in make-up. She hoped the choice of attire and her overall look would do the trick.

"Okay Alesha, you almost ready?" Ronnie asked, turning around in the passenger seat of the car to face her.

Alesha smiled confidently "Yeah I'm ready."

Ronnie gave her a reassuring smile "Great. Okay, now we need you to wear this earpiece so we can talk to you and you to us if for any reason you get into trouble you can alert us, and if something is troubling you just ask us." Alesha nodded as Ronnie continued to tell her "There are uniformed officers keeping an eye out outside, so we have that covered. Also, there are plain clothed officers inside the bar already, so no matter what happens you are safe, alright?" Ronnie smiled warmly.

It was Matt's turn to assure Alesha, saying so with concern in his voice. "'Lesh, if at any time you don't feel comfortable with this, then just let us know and come straight out, okay? This is an important operation that we need to work, but if we fail it Henderson will know and he will be on to us, so it will be hard to try this again, even with new people. So just try your best, but like I said, if you don't like it, get out straight away."

Alesha looked at Matt seriously "Matt, I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me. I know what I've got to do, I can do it."

"That's what I like to hear" Ronnie beamed "Okay, you all set, any questions?"

Alesha shook her head; Ronnie spoke to the other officers over the com "Phillips leaving the car, standby."

Alesha opened the car door and Matt smiled "Good luck" to her as she got out and closed the door. Matt switched the earpiece on and tried to talk to her "Alesha, can you hear me?"

Alesha was walking down the street as she got out her phone and put it to her other ear that the earpiece wasn't it.

"Yeah I can. I thought I'd pretend to use my mobile when I have to speak to you, I'll look a bit of an idiot talking to myself."

Matt chuckled "Yeah, that's great Alesha. We can hear everything that's going on around you so keep going as you are."

Ronnie turned to Matt "She's a smart girl, don't be so worried, Matt."

"Can't help it" Matt said, his right leg frantically shaking through nerves.

Ronnie frowned, quizzically "What's going on with you two?"

"What d'ya mean?" Matt wondered.

"I mean, are you together now or something? You seem very close."

"No, we're just friends."

Ronnie chuckled "Yeah right, you can't kid a kidder sunshine!"

Matt just laughed, before the seriousness of the situation fell upon them as they observed Alesha heading into the bar.

It wasn't too noisy, but people were everywhere, the music playing in the background didn't help matters either. The black leather seats were positioned around a large area of the club, businessmen in smart suits being entertained by girls dressed similarly to Alesha. Alesha glanced around and spotted the undercover officers who were sat near the entrance to the office, at a table, one winked at her to acknowledge they were keeping an eye on her. Alesha then spotted their suspect, Jay Henderson. He was rather tall, a good six feet with dark skin and dressed in a black suit. He had a diamond stud in one of his ears, his stocky build only helped to show he was a guy not to be messed with.

Alesha felt a pang of nerves course through her body, but said to Matt and Ronnie. "Target spotted, heading to the bar now."

"Good girl" Ronnie said back.

Alesha headed to the bar, pretending to sound annoyed, chucking her bag onto the bar and getting onto a bar stool, crossing her slender legs. Giving an annoyed sound as she put her mobile in her bag. Henderson clocked her straight away and came over.

"What's troubling you sweet lips?"

Alesha mentally rolled her eyes, but continued with her facade.

"Stupid guy who was meant to meet me, hasn't turned up! I can't believe this! How is a girl supposed to live when I can't get what I need? I tell ya this, this is the last time he can book me that's for sure."

Henderson's eyes seemed to gleam at what he was hearing, Alesha knew she had got him hook line and sinker.

"Here, let me get you a drink, on the house."

Alesha raised an eyebrow "And why would you do that?"

"Well" Henderson placed his hand on top of hers, which was resting on the bar "Maybe I can sort you out for tonight."

Alesha eyed him like she was a tiger who had laid her eyes on the prey.

"Oh really?" her sultry tone of voice worked on Henderson, who continued to eye her up.

"This bloke...who is he, maybe I know him?"

"Sorry, client confidentiality."

"Well whoever he is, he's an idiot for missing out on someone as gorgeous as you."

Alesha gave a sly giggle, which caused Henderson to do the same.

"I don't even know your name?" Alesha asked.

"Jay Henderson, and you my gorgeous girl are?"

"Chelsea" she held out her hand and he took it, kissing it.

"Well Chelsea, let me get you that drink. What will it be?"

"Vodka tonic" Alesha smiled at him.

Henderson moved down the other end of the bar to get her drink, which gave Matt the chance to say.

"Brilliant Alesha, fantastic work. Now we need you to get to his office with him, and you know what you need to tell him about the payment."

Alesha whispered "Yes" seeing that Henderson couldn't see her.

He soon returned with her drink "There you go." He leant forward on the bar "So, what d'ya say to having that drink in my office?"

"If you wish it" Alesha said, sliding off her bar stool and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She followed Henderson to his office door, which was being guarded by another bouncer. Henderson took hold of Alesha's hand and said to the man "Make sure I'm not disturbed."

"Yes boss" the man replied as Henderson led Alesha into the room, closing the door behind him. The room was decorated as exposed red brick on every wall, dark lighting, and matching leather seats to the ones outside. A glass office desk was situated near the door, where Henderson took Alesha's drink off her and put it on the desk. Before he proceeded to take his wallet out of his suit jacket pocket.

"So, how much?"

"How much?" Alesha frowned.

In a slightly more fed up tone to his voice Henderson replied "Come on love, for your services?"

Alesha chuckled "Oh you must have misunderstood me. I don't do this job for cash, I do it to fuel my habit."

Henderson raised his eyebrows "Drugs?"

"That's why my last client couldn't make it, said his dealer was caught by the old bill, he didn't have it. No drugs, no deal. I'm sorry you got the wrong idea, I'll leave." Alesha made to go for the door but Henderson stood in her way.

"What if I said I had drugs?"

Alesha's eyes lit up. Ronnie and Matt sat up straighter in the car, Ronnie ready to inform the officers to act.

"What kind?"

"Any you want" he made to kiss her neck, but Alesha held him off "I need to see it, and then...you can do with me as you please."

The look of hunger on Henderson's face was evident to see. He strode over to the corner of the room, moved aside what looked like a small side table, he continued by removing a floor board and taking out two bags full of cocaine.

"This enough proof?"

Alesha grinned mischievously. Jackpot.

"That's more cocaine than I've ever seen. My last client never got that much, shows how less of a man he was."

At these words, Ronnie radioed to the officers both outside and inside the club. "Go, go, go!"

By which point, Henderson had dropped the drugs and rushed towards Alesha and began kissing her neck and pulling at her clothes. Alesha tried to resist him, but Henderson was strong and tore at her dress leaving her underwear fully exposed.

"No, stop! Get off me!"

"Alesha!" Matt cried down the earpiece "Get out of there!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At that moment, the police broke down the door and pulled Henderson off Alesha. The second she was free from Henderson's grasp, she ran out. Matt had got out of the car, much to Ronnie's insistence to stay inside, and was running down the street towards the bar.

Alesha ran out of the bar, crying and feeling awfully exposed and vulnerable, using her arms to shield her modesty. She saw Matt running towards her and she cried desperately "Matt!" they ran towards eachother and he enveloped her into a tight hug as she cried.

"It's okay babe, shhh I'm here. It's okay, we got him 'Lesh, we got him. You're safe."

He rocked her gently in his arms and continued to say soothing words to her. Alesha looked out of the hug when she heard a commotion as the officers brought Henderson out in handcuffs; he was wrestling to get away. Henderson spotted Alesha who was clinging onto Matt, the two of them watching him.

"You bitch! I'll get you for this, you mark my words. The lot of you will regret messing with me!" he bellowed.

Alesha was frightened, but Matt was quick to move her away from where Henderson was being put in the police car and he was swiftly driven away.

Matt brought Alesha out of the embrace, but kept his hands on her arms as he looked her over.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he, did he do anything?"

Alesha shook her head "No, he never got that far." She breathed a shaky sigh "Just this" she looked down at her dress, trying to cover herself up out of embarrassment.

"Alesha, come here." Noticing her ripped attire, Matt took off his long black coat and put it around her, much to Alesha's gratitude.

Matt kept his arm around Alesha as they walked back to the car; they met Ronnie who had stepped out to meet them.

"Alesha, are you alright?"

Alesha nodded "Yeah, yeah I think so. We got him Ron."

"Knew you could do it" Ronnie grinned and opened the back door of the car for Alesha to get in.

They headed back to the station for Alesha to get tests done, forensic analysis on her dress which was taken off her. Now dressed in some rather plain clothes, she was interviewed and she gave a written statement. Every angle was covered to build a rock solid case in court.

Matt came to find Alesha after all of this was over at well past 2am, she blushed as he came towards her, embarrassed that she was still wearing his coat.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked in concern.

Alesha nodded, feeling rather dejected "Yeah, just tired, I wanna go home."

Matt smiled slightly "Come on, I'll take you home, I'm already giving Ronnie a lift."

Alesha took hold of Matt's hand, something which Matt had not anticipated, but was more than happy for her to do as he knew Alesha was still feeling very vulnerable after what had happened. Ronnie was leaning against Matt's car, arms folded, he grinned with mischief at seeing the two of them walking together hand in hand.

"There you two are!" he grinned "And I see you have taken custody of Matty boy's coat?"

Alesha couldn't help but chuckle "I sure have."

Matt drove Ronnie back to his place; he got out bidding the younger two goodbye, before heading indoors.

"I'm getting in the front" Alesha announced to Matt, as Ronnie headed inside.

Alesha moved to sit in the front passenger seat and Matt drove off, Alesha giving him directions.

"D'ya know what I've realised, how come I don't know where you live, 'Lesh?" Matt wondered, as he pulled into her street ten minutes later.

"You've never asked to come over" Alesha said, unperturbed by the question.

"You've never offered" Matt replied.

They both laughed. Matt pulled up outside Alesha's house.

"Well how about you come in now?" Alesha offered "It's well overdue."

Matt smiled "You sure, at this time of night?"

"Yeah, I've got to get changed anyway and you can have your coat back then."

"Okay" Matt grinned and they got out of the car, locked it up and headed inside Alesha's place.

"Do you fancy a drink?" Alesha wondered.

"No thanks, I'd better not. I'm absolutely knackered so I won't stay long, if that's alright?"

"Course, hang on just let me get changed" Alesha chucked her handbag on the nearby sofa and took off her shoes "Sit down; make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute."

Alesha was gone less than five minutes, upon her return her hair had been tied up in a ponytail and she now had on a hot pink pyjama vest top and black shorts, carrying Matt's coat in her arms.

"There you go, one coat back to its owner" she smiled brightly.

Matt grinned, getting up off the sofa where he had casually been looking through some magazines on the coffee table.

"Thanks" he grinned mischievously at her "I see you're all ready for bed" he nodded at her nightwear.

"Yep" Alesha rubbed her arm subconsciously, not exactly meeting Matt's gaze "It's been a long day."

Matt looked at her seriously "Alesha, thank-you for doing what you did tonight. You don't understand how important that operation was, we've finally got him now, and it's all thanks to you."

Alesha blushed "Only doing what was asked of me."

"You're amazing" Matt said sentimentally, looking deep into her eyes. He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Alesha's ear and brushed her cheek in the process. They broke their gaze, both blushing slightly.

"I'd best be off" Matt said, stopping himself from going any further than he wanted to "Let the sleeping beauty get some sleep."

Alesha laughed "Hardly."

Matt turned around after Alesha had opened the front door, an idea occurring to him.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was planning on doing some shopping, as it's a Saturday. Why d'ya ask?"

Matt looked at her shyly, uncharacteristically so.

"Was thinking... how d'ya fancy going for lunch or something...might be nice?"

Alesha beamed "Yeah I'd love that! You can tag along shopping with me if you want, or is that too girly for you, detective?"

Matt gave her the old twinkle in the eye "Well someone has to carry your shopping bags for you" Alesha giggled as Matt continued "Pick you up at 10am?"

Alesha smiled "I'll look forward to it."

"Me too" Matt replied, just as happily, as he reached in for a hug and left the house with a beaming smile on his face. The smell of Alesha's perfume still evident on his coat, which only made him smile even more.

The following morning, Matt picked Alesha up in a cab and they headed into the centre of London. They shopped non-stop all morning, only stopping for a very homely lunch at a nice cafe before Alesha persuaded Matt to do some more shopping. This was soon followed by hot chocolate as they strolled through Hyde Park. It had been a beautiful autumn day, the sun was now almost completely set behind the tall trees and quite a chilly breeze had set in. But with the company, neither Matt nor Alesha cared about the cold. They walked along the now deserted path, the autumn coloured leaves crunching beneath their feet, as the street lights were flickering on around them.

"We should be heading back" Matt said, now having finished his drink "It's gotten so dark!"

"I hate it when it gets dark this early" Alesha complained as she too finished her hot chocolate "There is so much more of the day left." She paused as she thought of something "What are you up to tonight, anything planned?"

"Nothing much, probably just stay in and watch the TV or something."

Alesha plucked up the courage from deep inside her to ask Matt the question.

"Well, I was wondering...seeing as though we've had such a nice day... how d'ya fancy going out for dinner with me?"

Matt stopped walking, causing Alesha to do the same; he looked at her with surprise. "Dinner?"

"Yeah ... I've had such a great time today" she faltered slightly, but couldn't help but give a shy smile "I...I don't want it to end."

Matt smiled brightly at his work colleague "Come on then, we'd better get dressed up if we're going out for dinner."

Alesha gave an excited squeal which made Matt laugh, before they headed out of the park with their shopping bags in hand. First of all they headed back to Matt's apartment so he could drop off his shopping bags and get changed. He returned wearing a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, black trousers and shoes.

Upon arrival at Alesha's place a while later, the same routine happened again. But this time Alesha came out of her bedroom wearing a knee length purple dress, it showed off all her curves in all the right places. She had on one of her signature cardigans, in black, the same colour as her stiletto heels.

"Wow! Alesha!" Matt looked astonished.

Alesha blushed "Is this okay? Or is it too much?"

"No" Matt came closer to Alesha "It's perfect" he took her hand "Come on, or we'll be late for our reservation."

"Reservation?" Alesha looked confused as she grabbed her bag from the sofa "We haven't made any."

"I did when you were getting changed. There's that new Italian place like three streets away from here, I thought we'd try that out?"

"So you _were_ listening to me when we were in Selfridges!" Alesha said excitedly, feeling touched that Matt had remembered such a minor detail "I've been meaning to check it out."

"Well madam, your wish has been granted" Matt smiled as he put Alesha's navy coat on for her, and as she put on her purple scarf Matt put on his long black coat, before they happily headed out the door.

Across the road from where Matt and Alesha could be seen walking down the street, two men were stood in the shadows of the trees. Waiting. A white van pulled up, hiding them from view. The driver too, sat and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next three hours Alesha and Matt spent at the restaurant, eating their three course meal at a very leisurely pace, consuming a bottle of wine between them and even having coffee afterwards, was one of great enjoyment. The pair of them loved getting to know the other more personally; they had discussed everything from favourite television programme to their favourite flavour of crisps. The day had gone so well, now too had the evening, that Matt was beginning to wonder would this day class as a date. He was scared to ask Alesha the question, but if he was being honest with himself, he was too scared of the answer. Things were going so well, Matt did not want anything to spoil their evening, even if it had been just two friends enjoying eachother's company for the day. Little did Matt know that Alesha was thinking the very same thing. She had loved every single second of being with Matt today; he had been so attentive and fun to be around. A true gentleman. He paid for lunch and their ice-creams, and also for their cab journeys. Alesha had seen a whole new side to Matt, a new side that she liked even more than the cheeky detective Matt that she knew in work.

Despite Alesha trying to persuade her colleague that she would pay for her food, Matt paid the bill for the lot, and with the receipt came a long stemmed red rose.

Matt picked it up and offered it to Alesha. "For you."

Alesha's heart melted on the spot "Thank-you."

Matt once again helped Alesha on with her coat, before he did his own and they left the restaurant. Alesha holding the rose in her right hand, she glanced at Matt who looked back at her with a smile. Alesha took hold of Matt's hand before they started to walk back down the street; Matt didn't question her action of affection, he just squeezed her hand gently for a moment, but he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness.

Neither could ignore it now, they both knew something had shifted somewhere along the line, their relationship had gone up another level. They silently voiced their feelings just through their actions towards eachother.

It took the pair of them ten minutes to walk back to Alesha's place, by which point the pair of them were quite cold and their feet were tired.

"Sorry Alesha, I should have got us a cab back" Matt said, as they stopped outside Alesha's front door.

"That's okay, you've done more than enough for me today, a bit of walking doesn't hurt."

She smiled back, now feeling a bit braver, she wanted to take things further.

"I've really enjoyed tonight, in fact the whole day" Alesha smiled happily.

Matt grinned back "Me too" he looked at her seriously; he could not stop gazing into her brown eyes, they were almost hypnotising.

"Matt" Alesha whispered, almost breathlessly, the two of them came closer and kissed for the first time. Alesha linked her arms around his neck, whilst his encircled her waist as they kissed for a matter of moments, before breaking apart. A smile graced both of their faces.

Alesha was now feeling more than confident she would get the response she was hoping for as she asked "Do you fancy coming in?"

Matt's face lit up with a smile "Yeah, if you're sure?"

Alesha gave a shy yet flirtatious nod, linked with a smile, as they reached in and shared another, much more passionate, kiss.

The two of them were like love struck teenagers; Matt couldn't help the beaming smile showing on his face as they broke apart. Alesha grinned back and searched for her keys in her bag. Whilst she was doing that, Matt glanced around and saw the white van parked across the road.

"Alesha, no one's supposed to park over there are they? It's double yellows isn't it?"

Alesha had opened the door, but she gazed over to where Matt was looking.

"Yeah, there are signs up everywhere." Then she stared closer at the van "Hang on, there's a bloke in the driver seat."

"It's that man's unlucky day to run into a copper" Matt turned back to Alesha "You go put that rose in water and I'll be in in a second."

"And I thought you'd be the type of copper who doesn't take his work home with him!" Alesha commented, with a knowing smile.

"Well..." he wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned in and whispered to her "I'm not at home am I?" this only made Alesha blush a bit and giggle. Matt kissed her cheek and her nose "I'll be in in a second."

"Okay" and Alesha headed in, whilst Matt walked over to the man in the van.

It was over five minutes later and Matt still hadn't returned. Alesha had put the rose in water and headed back to the front door. She opened it and to her surprise she couldn't see Matt anywhere.

"Matt!" Alesha called, she repeated his name a few times until she noticed that even though Matt was nowhere to be seen, the driver still appeared to be sitting in the driver's seat of the van.

Alesha decided to see what was going on, so she put her coat and scarf back on, put her house keys in her pocket and headed outside, closing the front door on her way out. She headed over to the van and around to the driver's side and knocked on the window.

"Hello?"

The man turned to face her, but before anything else could happen, Alesha was grabbed around the waist and a hand was clamped over her mouth. Alesha screamed and screamed and tried to wrestle herself free. She felt handcuffs being put on her behind her back, and whoever had hold of her, dragged her around the back of the van, and brought her inside. To Alesha's horror she saw Matt slumped in the corner of the van, his hands also handcuffed behind him, he was out cold and a piece of tape was across his mouth. Alesha began screaming again, tears filled her eyes at the sight of Matt before her.

The door was slammed shut behind her and she was forced to sit on the floor. The man who had grabbed Alesha, came round and faced her. He was dressed all in black, a balaclava over his face with piercing dark eyes staring at her. Then out of the corner of her eye, Alesha saw another man, dressed in the same way, approach from in the corner where he had been hiding in the shadows, holding duct tape. The first man took his hand off Alesha's mouth momentarily and Alesha screamed "Help!" but the duct tape was put on too quickly and all Alesha could do was struggle and try and scream as she felt the van begin to move as it drove off.

"Be lucky that's all you're getting! Any messing and you'll be knocked out, like your boyfriend over there. Do you understand?" the first man bellowed at Alesha.

Alesha was absolutely petrified and all she could do was nod her head and cried fresh tears, not knowing how they were going to get out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ronnie knocked on the door of Natalie's office. Even though it was open, he saw that she was on the phone, so he closed the door behind him and sat in the chair opposite her. It was early Monday morning and the two of them had been at work for over an hour and Matt had still not turned up.

"Yeah...okay... don't worry James...yeah...we'll let you know. Okay talk to you later..bye" and she put the phone down.

"That was James?" Ronnie inquired, tempted to put his feet on the desk but he didn't.

"Yeah..." she looked concerned "He said Alesha hasn't turned up for work and was wondering if she was here?"

"So Matt isn't with them either?" Ronnie wondered in concern, then an idea came to him and he grinned mischievously. "Oh come on, this is too easy! Both Matt and Alesha haven't turned up for work after the weekend, there's no guesses as to what they have been up to!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, even if that were the case Ronnie, they would both turn up for work. Neither of them are the type of people to skip work for no reason."

"Gov, let's face it, they are having a sneaky lie in together and they will skive off all day to be with eachother. Can't say that I blame them, we've all done it."

Natalie raised her eyebrows, ready to question Ronnie about this, but thought better of it. "Still, whatever the reason may be, Matt could at least get in touch."

"Tell you what, I'll keep trying to get in touch with him, if that doesn't work and we still haven't heard anything at say 1:00pm, I'll go to his house and see what's going on."

"Alright...but until then, you've got double the amount of work to do" Natalie told him, trying not to laugh as that thought suddenly dawned on Ronnie.

...

It was past 1:00pm and neither Matt nor Alesha had turned up for work, despite both James and Ronnie attempting all that they could to get hold of them.

Ronnie got in the car and drove to Matt's house, he didn't have a key so had to resign to keep knocking on the front door and ringing Matt's house phone and mobile. After almost half an hour of trying, Ronnie resided to giving up. So he phoned James. The two of them decided to try Alesha's place, so James dug out her address and Ronnie drove to pick James up and the two of them headed to Alesha's place. They tried the same technique that Ronnie had used to try and get a response from Matt.

"Oh come on Alesha, where are you?" James said, frustrated as yet again the phone carried on ringing.

"Wait, hang on" said Ronnie as he put his ear to the door "I can hear her mobile."

James also put his ear to the door, whilst holding the mobile to his other ear, and sure enough they could hear Alesha's mobile ringing from inside.

"Alesha?" Ronnie banged on her front door "Come on love, we know you're there. We can hear your phone!"

James peeped through the letter box "Alesha, come on open the door!" but he could not see any signs of life through the letterbox.

Both boys were now starting to look worried "Where the heck are they?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting concerned now."

Then a woman, she looked in her mid 40's with long brown hair, came up the path of the house next door and smiled at the two of them in passing.

"Uh sorry, excuse me; you're Alesha Phillips's neighbour?" James asked her politely.

"Yeah. Why who wants to know?"

"We're her work colleagues; I'm James and this is Ronnie, we were just wondering have you seen her in the past few days? You see she hasn't turned up for work."

The woman frowned as she thought "Now you come to mention it, I didn't see her yesterday ... which is strange because she normally goes out on Sunday mornings to get some stuff from the corner shop. Hang on, I did see her Saturday though, she went out with a guy..."

"What did he look like?" Ronnie wondered, his hopes now beginning to rise.

"Tall guy, wearing a long black coat, short brown hair ... very good looking I'd say, but don't tell my husband" she giggled.

Ronnie and James breathed a sigh of relief "Okay, so she's with Matt."

"Is she alright, not in any kind of trouble is she?"

"No, no ... We know who she's with, so that's fine."

"Probably gone away for a long weekend with this guy, after they came back from their date."

"Their date?" Ronnie's eyebrows rose.

"Well I assume it was a date, I was pulling the curtains to go to bed and I saw them from my bedroom window. They were walking back to the house holding hands, all dressed up they were, and Alesha was holding one of them long stemmed red roses, y'know them kinds you give on Valentine's Day, looked all very romantic to me. But that was the last time I saw either of them as I went straight to sleep."

"Okay" Ronnie smiled "Thanks very much Mrs.?"

"Taylor" she smiled "No problem, if I see her I'll say you came looking for her."

"Thank-you" James replied and he and Ronnie walked away from the house, whilst Mrs. Taylor headed into her house and closed the door.

James turned to Ronnie with a sigh "Right, so what do we do now?"

"Not much else we can do, we carry on for the rest of the day and if they don't turn up for work tomorrow morning, _then_ we'll start to investigate."

And this is exactly what they did. The two teams carried on like nothing had happened. But in the back of all of their heads they were worried about where their friends had got to. At least they had a little comfort in the fact that Matt and Alesha were with eachother, or so they assumed by what the neighbour had said.

The following morning at 10am they still hadn't heard or seen anything from Alesha or Matt, so a full blown search for them began. Ronnie got Ange to check the CCTV network for both Matt and Alesha's streets, giving the dates and times of the events.

"Ronnie!" Ange called across the room a while later.

Ronnie, James and Natalie rushed over and Ange smiled "Come up trumps."

She played the footage of 10am saturday morning showing them getting in a cab, Ange fast forwarded to 7:10pm where they went out for the meal. All of them studied the footage with detail and Ange fast forwarded again to 10:45pm where they could be seen walking down the street, back to the house.

"That's as far as I've got, I haven't watched any further" Ange informed them.

"But this should tell us what the big mystery is" Ronnie said, as they all watched Matt and Alesha on the CCTV head up to the house.

There were happy smiles from everyone at seeing Matt and Alesha kissing.

"Ay, ay, what did I tell you? I knew there was something going on with those two!" Ronnie grinned.

They continued to watch the footage and Ronnie soon turned his grin to rolling his eyes as he watched his detective partner kissing and flirting with the young crown prosecutor.

"Oh put her down Matty, honestly."

They all giggled, but their giggles quickly faded as they saw Alesha head inside and Matt disappeared from frame.

"Ange, can we switch to the wider shot?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, but we need to change cameras, just one second" she got the right one and typed in the time and date. All that could be seen was Matt talking to the driver from his side of the van, then he disappeared out of shot, before the back door was opened and shut within seconds.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ronnie wondered.

Then the team watched as Alesha came out of the house, and the same sequence of events repeated themselves. The team saw the van then drive off, leaving no one left behind. Leading the team to come to one frightening conclusion.

"Oh my god!" said Natalie, putting a hand to her mouth.

"No, this can't be happening" James ran his hand through his hair "Why...why would someone want to take them?"

"I don't know, but we need to sort this out right now!" Natalie was trying to remain calm "Right, Ange, I want the number plate of that van, track it down and then I want the search teams searching the area with a five mile radius to start with, and then we'll work our way out if needs be. We'll have uniform doing house to house inquiries, sniffer dogs, everything. It's vital we act fast!" Natalie raised her voice so the whole room could hear "A meeting in here in ten minutes, I want every available uniformed officer present!"

As busy noise filled the room again, Ronnie was sat on a chair looking extremely guilty.

"I knew something wasn't right! Why didn't we check the CCTV earlier? We could be too late! They've been gone since Saturday! If anything has happened to either of them..."

"Ron, it'll be okay, mate" James said, trying to comfort him, but knowing deep in his heart he was as terrified as Ronnie was, praying that they would both be found well.

...

"Look, please, guys, you don't have to do this anymore. Let us go and we'll drop the charges."

The man in the balaclava laughed "Do you _really_ think we're that stupid?"

"Then let Alesha go" Matt pleaded "Please, it's all my fault. She doesn't even work for the police, we put her up to it. It's not her fault! Please don't punish her! Punish me!"

"The answer is still no!"

"Then why are you keeping us here?" Matt asked, trying to suppress the anger in his voice "It's been three days now, what are you going to do with us?"

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Another of the balaclava covered men, came into the room and took the other out quickly. Alesha and Matt heard the door slam.

"What's going on?" Alesha said, quietly.

"I don't know" replied Matt "Are you alright?" he sighed "Stupid question, 'Lesh I'm sorry."

"No..." she took his hand gently.

They were sat back to back on chairs, their arms strapped behind the chairs, the handcuffs still attached around each of their wrists; but for the past three days they had managed to comfort eachother by holding hands. "No, it's okay...I'm as well as I can be. You?"

"Yeah same" Matt was looking around him frantically.

They knew they were in a disused flat. The grotty wallpaper was peeling off the walls; the rugged torn carpet looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Newspapers and old takeaway boxes and alcohol bottles were strewn across the floor. The windows were partially covered in newspaper. The light bulb smashed on the floor. The stench wasn't all that good either.

"I'm so hungry!" Alesha commented, fidgeting in her seat.

"Hello?" Matt cried out. There was no response. "Hello?"

"Where have they gone?" Alesha asked, sounding quite hopeful.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here, _fast_!" Matt tried once again to undo the ropes that were tying his feet to the chair. Alesha attempting the same.

...

Not long after Natalie had called the meeting, Ange managed to track the van's location to thirty miles away from Alesha's place. The search team were on it as quick as a flash. The van was found empty, as expected. After an extremely thorough search of 5 miles, they came across a large estate of disused council flats, flats that were scheduled to be torn down in three weeks time.

...

"Can you hear something?" Matt said to Alesha.

They had been on their own for six hours, not that either of them knew that.

"What?" Alesha sounded anxious.

"Dunno, sounds like crashing, like doors or something."

Then they heard it, the sound that both of them had been praying to hear for so long.

"Police! Anyone here!" shouted a voice from outside.

"Help!" Matt and Alesha screamed on top of their voices "Help!"

"Help us, it's DS Matt Devlin and Alesha Phillips!" Matt bellowed at the top of his voice.

An almighty crash was heard as the door was smashed open and five police officers rushed in, much to the grateful cries of Matt and Alesha. The officers did their necessary checks and untied the pair of them. Once they were both free, Alesha rushed into Matt's arms and would not let go of him for anything. The officers guided them outside the thirty floor tower block and headed towards the lift.

...

Natalie rushed into the large room where Ronnie, James and George were sat deliberating over the search operation.

"We've found them!" she cried with joy "They're both fine, call off the search."

Joyous cries echoed throughout the room and the teams hugged one another, a lot of them in tears.

"Thank god!" said Ronnie, never thinking he had felt this relieved in his whole life.

"So they were in that disused tower block?" James asked.

Natalie nodded "Yeah, they were being held hostage in this tiny flat, the people who did this had scarpered by the time the police got there. They must have heard we were searching the area."

"But Alesha and Matt are okay, yeah?"

"Both very shaken up, the officers are taking them to the hospital, get them checked over but they are both alive and not hurt that's the main thing."

...

Natalie, James, George and Ronnie headed to the hospital where Matt and Alesha had been taken. They had both been thoroughly checked over and had been advised to stay in for a few days, both suffering from slight dehydration, exhaustion and lack of food. Upon the team's arrival, the two of them were greeted with so much love and warmth, everyone was in tears; but they were not allowed to stay long, as both Matt and Alesha needed their rest and recuperation.

The two of them stayed in hospital for a couple of days, before they were allowed to go home. Matt and Alesha were picked up by Ronnie, who was also in the car with James.

"We've got some news for you guys" Ronnie said, as they all settled in the car "We've found the men that did this to you."

Both Matt and Alesha looked very surprised.

"Really?" said Matt, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in ages.

"Yeah, took a lot of doing mind. Tracking them down it was a nightmare...but it turns out they were Henderson's leading henchmen, they wanted revenge for what happened with his arrest."

"Trial is next week" James told Alesha "Henderson and his men will get one hell of a sentence, I swear."

Alesha smiled "Thanks James, shouldn't you be preparing for the trial then?"

The men laughed, Matt taking hold of Alesha's hand as he was sat next to her in the back of the car.

"I'm so glad you're back, Alesha" James grinned "And yes you're right, I should be really, but I had to check you and Matt were okay."

"Don't worry about us, I want you to nail this case James, don't let them slip through your fingers."

"I'll drop you to the CPS, James" Ronnie said, as he started the car "Save you from the nagging, mate."

"Oi!" Alesha said, the rest laughing.

After dropping James off, Ronnie drove them to Alesha's place.

They got out of the car and Ronnie and Matt came round to the other side of the car where Alesha was standing on the pavement, looking up at the house.

"You alright?" Matt said, tentatively.

Alesha shook her head "No...I'm so scared!" she began crying and Matt enveloped her in a hug.

"It's okay...shh, it's alright, I'm here" he kissed the side of her head "I'll come in with you, yeah?"

Alesha nodded "Thank-you."

Alesha headed into her house extremely cautiously, all the things she used to love felt strange to her now. She no longer had a love for this place; it didn't feel like home anymore. She was terrified of being on her own, especially in this house that brought back the memory of what happened that night.

"I can't do this!" Alesha said, sounding upset "Matt, I just can't! This isn't my home anymore."

There was a knock on the front door and Ronnie answered it, to reveal Alesha's very worried next door neighbour. Ronnie headed outside to talk to her.

Matt and Alesha were left alone in the room.

"Matt, can I ask you something?"

"You don't even need to ask" Matt smiled "The answer's yes."

Alesha frowned "You don't even know what I was going to ask yet."

"Let me take a wild guess, you want to come and stay with me for a bit?"

Alesha nodded shyly "Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course it is. After everything we've been through together, the last thing I want to see is you feeling alone and scared here" he cupped her cheek "Pack as much as you want, because you can stay for as long as you want."

Alesha smiled "Thank-you. D'ya know, you're my guardian angel, Matt Devlin."

"I try" he grinned and Alesha kissed his cheek, before heading upstairs to pack some bags.

Matt informed Ronnie about what was happening, after he had come back inside, and within twenty minutes they left Alesha's house and headed to Matt's. Ronnie left them to it to head back to work, whilst Matt and Alesha had been ordered by Natalie and George, respectively, to not come back to work for a few weeks. They needed time off, and for once neither Matt nor Alesha were going to bother arguing with their bosses.

Later that night, Alesha was sat on the sofa, quietly reading a book when Matt came into the room, dressed in his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, carrying a duvet and pillows.

Alesha smiled gratefully "For me?"

"No for me" he smiled at her as he chucked them down on the other, bigger, sofa.

"What for? You have a bed" Alesha inquired, as she put her book down on the coffee table.

"No, as long as you're here, I am having the sofa and I'm letting you have my bed. No arguments."

Alesha made to retaliate, but Matt shushed her. "That's an order Miss Phillips, you are having my bed. End of discussion."

Alesha smiled incredulously at Matt "I...I don't know what to say" she got up from the other sofa and came up to Matt "Thank-you Matt...I don't know what I'd do without you" she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. Matt hugged her back, and smelled the sweet scent of her freshly washed hair and skin after her bath earlier. They hugged for far too long, but neither of them minded or cared.

"G'night Matt" Alesha said, withdrawing from the hug at last.

"Night babe" Matt replied and watched as Alesha walked off towards his room.

..

Matt was abruptly awoken in the early hours of the morning, by a petrifying scream. Matt shot up off the sofa to the source of the scream, coming from his bedroom. Alesha was sat bolt upright in the bed, breathing heavily, a hand over her heart from her shock.

"Alesha!" Matt rushed over to her "Are you alright, what happened?"

"A nightmare" she was crying "It's like I was reliving it all over again."

Matt clambered onto the bed and brought Alesha into a hug and let her cry, as he tried to soothe her as best he could. Matt was rubbish around crying women, but with Alesha his instincts told him what to do. He rocked her gently in his arms and after she stopped crying, Matt looked at her.

"You alright now?"

Alesha was shaking still "Can you stay with me...here?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Matt said, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

"Please" Alesha said pleadingly.

Something in Alesha's eyes made Matt say yes. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to try and soothe her nightmare away. He got under the duvet and they fell asleep, they lay as far apart as they could from eachother. Both Matt and Alesha knowing what would happen if they slept too close to one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

For the next week, Matt and Alesha began to fall into a domestic routine. They spent most of their days and evenings together, occasionally going out separately or with one of their work colleagues for a few hours. As each day passed, they were starting to come to terms with, and move on from, what had happened. Matt more so than Alesha, as she had to talk to a councillor, but following a few sessions her nightmares had stopped and she was feeling much more relaxed in all her surroundings, back to being the old Alesha. Even though the nightmares had stopped, Matt continued to sleep in the same bed as Alesha every night, still very much apart, and that was the way they were going to remain. For now. The trial for Henderson had been very successful, thanks to James, as too was the trial for his henchmen. All of them getting hefty sentences for their crimes.

It was nearly two weeks since the ordeal had finished, a Friday had dawned, and a special day at that. It was Matt's birthday. Matt was awoken by Alesha as usual and treated to a full English breakfast. One thing Matt appreciated a lot about Alesha staying with him, was her ability to cook. He was dreadful, but the young crown prosecutor was a dab hand in the kitchen.

"So I'll see you back here tonight yeah, and then we'll go there together?" Matt said, putting on his coat.

He was referring to the evening in the pub, where all six of the team were having some drinks in celebration of Matt's birthday.

"Well it'll be a late one in work, so James says; and I've got to pick up your present, so how about I just meet you there with the rest of them?" Alesha said, as she put on her boots.

"Okay...and Alesha?"

Alesha looked at him brightly "Yes?"

"You don't need to get me a present, having you here is enough" he winked at her.

"Oh Mr. Devlin, I know it's your birthday, but there is no need for the charm" Alesha said, as she put on her coat and bag.

Matt laughed "Alright then. You ready?"

"Yep, let's go" and they left the apartment and Matt dropped Alesha off at work, before heading into work himself.

...

"Right, so I'll see you in a few hours?" Alesha said to James and George, as she stuck her head around the door to the office.

"Yeah, remember the Rose and Crown pub."

"Yep, the same pub we always go to" Alesha chuckled and she left them to it.

Alesha had managed to wangle her way out of leaving work early. She was determined to make herself look great for Matt's birthday, truth being told she hadn't got him a birthday present, she hoped what she had planned would be even better than a present.

Alesha was just about to approach the door to Matt's apartment, when the door to the apartment opposite Matt's opened and a young woman, she looked no more than a few years older than Alesha, came out and gave her a smile "Hello, has Matt Devlin moved?"

Alesha grinned "Hiya, no I'm just living here with him for a few weeks."

"Oh I see, sorry I had to ask" she then smiled "I'm Mandy by the way" she held out her hand and Alesha shook it, introducing herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Alesha. It's about time he got himself a nice girlfriend."

Alesha chuckled with embarrassment "Oh no, no I'm not his girlfriend, we're just ..." she paused "Actually, if I'm honest with you, I don't know what we are at the moment."

Mandy smiled, understandably. "Just give him a few hints. Men are all the same, you need to point it out to them. They're clueless, the lot of them!"

The girls laughed.

"That was my plan" Alesha grinned "It's his birthday today."

"Oh is it? Tell him I said Happy Birthday!"

Alesha smiled politely "Will do. I'm sorry to have to leave you, but I have to get ready."

"Yeah sure, sorry I can talk for England" Mandy laughed and bid Alesha goodbye as they both went their respective ways.

...

Matt returned from work and changed into his light blue shirt, but kept his work trousers and shoes the same. He could hear Alesha was in the shower, singing to the song 'Bad Boys' on the radio in the bathroom. Matt laughed as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"'Lesh I need to brush my teeth, can I come in?"

"Yeah!" Alesha shouted over the music.

Matt came into the bathroom "You alright, how was work?" he asked, turning the music down a bit so they could talk without shouting.

"Yeah, good, how was your day?" Alesha asked "Did they treat you nicely as it's your birthday?"

"I wish!" Matt laughed, as he began brushing his teeth. As the silence filled the bathroom, Alesha carried on singing.

Matt finished brushing his teeth, using mouthwash and then said "Y'know Alesha, as your personal bad boy copper, I'm flattered you're singing a song about how you feel about me."

Alesha laughed "Ha ha, dream on Matt, dream on!"

But on the other side of the shower curtain Alesha was blushing bright red.

Matt grinned "I will. Anyway, do you want me to wait for you, or shall I go on down?"

"No, you can head there if you like. I've got my hair to do and everything else."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit then" Matt said, whilst writing a message in the condensation of the bathroom mirror.

Alesha left the shower a few minutes later and laughed as she saw what Matt had written on the mirror.

'Darling, you really can't sing :P'.

...

"Happy birthday Matt" James said, as he came up to the group sat at the table.

"Cheers mate" Matt replied "What you having?"

"Oh no, you aren't buying any drinks tonight!" James grinned "We're paying for them."

Ronnie nearly spat out his orange juice "Since _when_ did we decide this?"

"Yesterday" Natalie said, rolling her eyes "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Not likely" Matt replied and they all laughed.

"Hang on, where's Alesha?" James wondered, as he sat down "I thought she was coming with you, Matt?"

"No, I left her singing in the shower when I left. She should be here any minute though."

"Seems like you two are getting along very well?" Ronnie inquired, using this as yet another opportunity to tease Matt about his feelings for Alesha.

"Hardly surprising since they live together now" George added, as he drunk his whisky.

Matt blushed "Yeah we're getting on great, in fact I'd go as far as to say it's pretty perfect."

"Ooooooo" replied everyone and laughed, Ronnie nudging Matt cheekily "Aww Matty, stop it you'll make me well up in a minute."

"Oh button it the lot of you" Matt said, only causing all of them to dissolve into laughter.

"What's going on guys?"

It was Alesha.

Everyone stopped laughing as they stared at Alesha. She was wearing a stunning short red dress, far too short for this time of year. Thankfully she had sheer black tights on, or so everyone guessed, they were actually stockings. The dress hugged everything, and had quite thin straps but she was wearing a cropped black cardigan over the top, which was much more formal than the ones she wore to work. She had on patent black shoes and her hair had been curled like normal.

Matt wolf whistled and stood up.

"Alesha...you look...wow!"

Everyone laughed, even Alesha.

"If you can't make an effort for someone's birthday, then when can you that's what I say" Alesha smiled.

"Here here" remarked George before shouting over to the barman "A bottle of champagne please, five glasses, and an orange juice."

"George, champagne, really?" Matt looked surprised.

"Of course, we need to toast your birthday and not only that, you two deserve to celebrate after everything that's happened. We're all so glad you're back with us safe and sound."

The barman put the champagne, orange juice and glasses on the table and returned to the bar. As George opened the champagne and poured it into the glasses, Alesha sat down next to Matt.

"Happy Birthday Matt."

"Thank-you" he smiled brightly at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Can we all please raise our glasses" Ronnie said, each of them taking their drinks "A toast to Matt, Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused, clinked their glasses and before Ronnie continued with his second toast "And also a toast, to Matt and Alesha, we're so happy to have you back."

"Matt and Alesha!" the others chorused, and Matt put his arm around Alesha, who leaned into Matt happily.

Matt's birthday celebrations continued well into the night, so long in fact that they were the last to leave the pub at closing time. Remarkably they all weren't drunk, as it was thanks to Ronnie and Alesha getting everyone to pace themselves. As they said their goodbyes and got separate cabs home, Matt and Alesha got in one and headed back to Matt's apartment.

"Thanks for everything tonight Alesha, it was a blast" Matt grinned.

"Yeah it was fun, wasn't it?" Alesha giggled "You were so shocked when the barman brought out that cake!"

"I didn't know you guys had bought one!" Matt laughed "Least we've got the leftovers of that to snack on over the weekend."

"Mmm that'll be good" Alesha said, thinking of the chocolate cake that was in the bag at her feet. Then she changed the direction of the conversation completely. "Y'know, tomorrow, I think I'm going to go back to my house."

Matt's face dropped "You're moving out?"

"Yeah" Alesha gazed into his eyes "I've been a burden to you for long enough. Besides I would have thought you would want me to go?"

"Alesha, I would _never_ think that." He reached up and brushed her cheek, their gaze was intense and they moved in for a kiss but were interrupted as the Cab stopped outside Matt's apartment. They both blushed and moved apart, Matt paid the driver and they headed inside.

Matt and Alesha took off their coats and Alesha put her bag on the kitchen counter, same too for the birthday cake.

"Fancy a drink?" Matt asked her, opening the fridge and taking a look at its contents.

"I think we've had enough, don't you?" Alesha smiled.

"Yeah I suppose you're right" Matt closed the fridge door, and looked at Alesha in a quizzical, yet happy, way.

Alesha noticed this look and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"I love having you here, d'ya know that?" he came closer "I didn't actually realise how much, until you said you were going." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear "You've done something to me Alesha. I dunno what it is, but having you here ... it feels more like home than it did before you came."

Alesha gazed into Matt's eyes "You don't know what you've got till it's gone. Well, almost gone."

"Alesha, please don't go" he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"I've got no reason to stay."

She was trying her best to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach, his touch sending sparks through her body.

"Stay for me" Matt replied so quietly it was barely audible, staring into her eyes, before moving in for a kiss.

They parted to look into eachother's eyes, both of them showing how much they wanted it to continue. Neither needed much more reassurance, as their lips crashed together in an urgently wanted passionate kiss. Alesha was managing to undo the buttons on Matt's shirt as she kissed him; he pulled her closer to him, picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and they collapsed onto the bed. They kicked their shoes off and so too came Matt's shirt. Alesha's dress road up revealing her choice of stockings. The look on Matt's face was one of surprise, but it soon turned to one of passion.

Alesha gazed sultrily at him "My present to you" she took off her dress revealing her sexy lingerie and stockings.

It was a matter of seconds for Matt to gaze over her, before his instincts got the better of him, and they continued from where they had left off. And that night they did much more than sleep in the same bed.

The next morning, Matt awoke first. He kissed Alesha gently on the forehead, before making some breakfast. Alesha appeared in the kitchen twenty minutes later, wearing Matt's shirt from the night before. Matt spotted her and beamed, Alesha mirrored his expression as she came over.

"Morning" she came over and gave him a deep kiss "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever it is, we're having it in bed" Matt replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck briefly, causing Alesha to giggle.

"Matt, I need to tell you something. I've told you a bit of a fib."

Matt raised one eyebrow, but gave a chuckle "Oh yeah? Naughty girl! What is it?"

"Y'know last night, I said I was going to go back home today?..."

Matt nodded.

"Well I lied..." she blushed "You see, what you said about not wanting me to go. The truth is, I don't want to go either..."

Matt quickly reacted "Move in with me."

Alesha beamed "Seriously?"

"Move in properly. We'll go and get all your stuff today."

"All my stuff is already here" Alesha said with a laugh "Everything I need is right here!" She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him. "Are you sure you're alright with this? Us, living together, it's a big step."

Matt smiled happily "I want nothing more than to wake up every morning with my beautiful girlfriend."

Alesha beamed "So I'm your girlfriend now?"

Matt nodded "Me and you, in a proper relationship. How do you like the sound of that?"

"Makes me more happy than you can imagine" she kissed him again "You know I bumped into that woman who lives in the apartment opposite yesterday, she thought I was your girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Matt grinned "Well you can tell her you are now."

Alesha giggled, before grabbing his freshly buttered toast off the plate on the kitchen counter and running off with it back to now, what was, their bedroom.

"Oi! Get back here with my toast!" Matt said through laughter, as he chased Alesha back to bed.

...

_Hope you enjoyed it guys, thank-you for reading. I'd love a review as always xx_


End file.
